User talk:2rekt/Thornax 4 Clicks
New orders Please leave a new message to place orders. Remember the guidelines on the front page. 19:58, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Dump I give you 100 thornax. Please put the clicks on my Pet Robot Module. BTW how come you protected this page? That means people like Jesuslover can't make offers. 20:05, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Sure. Oh right, I forgot. I changed it back. 20:08, September 5, 2010 (UTC) I unblocked you and clicked. 20:12, September 5, 2010 (UTC) I sent the thornax. 20:22, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Got it, thanks! 20:26, September 5, 2010 (UTC) No problem. I will dump more another day. 20:27, September 5, 2010 (UTC) 100 thornax Hi my mln username is thesub1997, and I would like to give you 100 thornax. Please click my gated garden but please click over a peirod of a few days, instead of all the clicks in one day so it doesn't go over the limit. Thank you! The Sub 01:04, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Sure, I'll add you, you send the items, and I'll do 10 clicks for the next 5 days. 03:19, September 6, 2010 (UTC) I did the first 10 clicks. 18:59, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Thornax I'll give you 100 thornax. Please put the clicks on my Galatic Gallery module. My mln username is . Thanks! 15:17, September 6, 2010 (UTC) All right, send them over, and I'll start clicking. 18:57, September 6, 2010 (UTC) I sent the thornax. 19:24, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Finished clicking. 19:41, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Offer I'd like to give you 100 thornax. Please put the clicks on my Pet Robot Module. 19:10, September 6, 2010 (UTC) '''Note: '''This order starts once all current orders are done. ok 19:40, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Well, I guess I can do this now. Please send the thornax and I will start the 50 clicks. 00:23, September 13, 2010 (UTC) I sent the thornax. Please put the clicks on my lightworm module. 00:34, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Oh, I already clicked on your Pet Robot because it was posted there before... 00:37, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Oh yeah I forgot. Never mind that's fine. Thanks! 00:42, September 13, 2010 (UTC) 100thornax 100thornax for 50 clicks please....please put them on my star dust module..could i also be your symbiosis module now? -jsslvR19:37, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Please wait, I have to finish kristof's order and I am still waiting for thesub1997 to reply. For the symbiosis, please go ask Nitecrew if he is ready to leave it. 22:05, September 8, 2010 (UTC) can i do this now? remember...you have to unblock me....... 03:11, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Oh yeah, sorry. I've been really tired and busy recently. So much homework everyday.... 00:02, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Go ahead and send them. I'll start clicking. 00:40, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Done clicking. 00:53, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Offer I would like to dump 100 thornax. Please put the clicks on my pet robot module. BTW I'm sorry to hear you have alot of homework. I have no homework! What grade are you in? 00:08, September 18, 2010 (UTC) I'm almost going to university. 00:09, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Wow! I'm in grade 7. 00:10, September 18, 2010 (UTC) I'll do this after I finish Jesuslover's order. You can send them first if you want. 00:40, September 18, 2010 (UTC) I'll do the clicks tomorrow. After this order I'm gonna close the store for a while. I'm taking a break. 00:53, September 18, 2010 (UTC) I sent them. Are you still gonna be active or will you be inactive then? 01:01, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Semi-active I guess. Soon I'm gonna quit MLN and then I'll probably be inactive. I'll have finished clicking in 2 minutes. 02:42, September 18, 2010 (UTC)